We Are Family
We Are Family is the theme song for the Clearstime series ''BABYSITTER''. Peyton List (along with the Babysitter cast) recorded a cover of the song in 2011. It's a faster and more modern version of the original song by Sister Sledge. The official full song was released on the Babysitter Soundtrack, which was released in mid-2012. An extended version of the song was released on the Babysitter: The Movie EP. The song was also released as a promotional single in February 2014. The accompanying music video featured exclusive scenes and stills from the movie prior to its release. In the Show It is a song that Madison wrote herself. She shared it with Tane Vega in the crossover special Babysitter Meets Spontaneous, and it was the first song she recorded as a professional recording artist in the series finale We Are Family. Lyrics Theme song version (Season 1)= Peyton List with Babysitter Cast: I gotta hang with my sisters (Ah ah) But not a really whoa oh oh We are family I got all my sisters with me Sing with me! We are family Get up everybody sing Sing with me! We are family I got all my sisters with me Sing with me! We are family Get up everybody sing Sing with me! We are family Get up everybody sing Sing with me! We are family! |-| Theme song version (Season 2)= Peyton List with Babysitter Cast: I gotta hang with my sisters (Ah ah) But not a really whoa oh oh We are family I got all my sisters with me Sing with me! We are family Get up everybody sing Sing with me! We are family I got all my sisters with me Sing with me! We are family Get up everybody sing Sing with me! We are family Get up everybody sing Sing with me! We are family! I gotta hang with my sisters (Ah ah) But not a really whoa oh oh We are family! |-| Theme song version (Season 3 & 4)= Peyton List with Babysitter Cast: I gotta hang with my sisters (Ah ah) But not a really whoa oh oh We are family I got all my sisters with me Sing with me! We are family Get up everybody sing Sing with me! We are family I got all my sisters with me Sing with me! We are family Get up everybody sing Sing with me! We are family Get up everybody sing Sing with me! We are family! We're having fun Life, life has just begun for me Me, me, me, me and my family Whoa oh oh We are family! |-| Studio version= Peyton with Babysitter Cast: We are family I got all my sisters with me We are family Get up everybody sing We are family I got all my sisters with me We are family Get up everybody sing Peyton (Babysitter Cast): Everyone can see we're together As we walk on by (And) and we fly just like birds of a feather I won't tell no lie (All) all of the people around us they say Can they be that close I wanna hang with my sisters (Ah ah) But not a really whoa oh oh (Peyton) with Babysitter Cast: We are family (Yeah, yeah, ah) I got all my sisters with me (I have, I have) We are family Get up everybody sing (Sing it to me) We are family I got all my sisters with me We are family Get up everybody sing Peyton (Babysitter Cast): Living life is fun and we've just begun To get our share of this world's delights (High) high hopes we have for the future And our goal's in sight (We) no we don't get depressed Here's what we call our golden rule Have faith in you and the things you do You won't go wrong, oh-no This is our family Jewel (Peyton) with Babysitter Cast: We are family (Yeah, yeah, sing it to me) I got all my sisters with me We are family (Oh I can hear you now) Get up everybody sing We are family I got all my sisters with me We are family (Get up now) Get up everybody sing We are family I got all my sisters with me We are family Get up everybody sing We are family Trivia *A majority of the episodes had the standard theme song, except for these episodes: **''Christmas Cheers'' included a slower version of the song with jingle bells ringing through-out. A male voice shouting "Ho Ho Ho!" can be heard at the end of the song. This version of the song was also used during the episode's cut scenes. **''Boo Boo Is History'' included the standard season 2 version of the song with an added bang as the title came up. **''Halloween Scares'' included another version of the song recorded by Mark Galla. An evil laugh can be heard at the end of the song. **''Babysitter It Up'' included the lyrics sung in the melody of the Shake It Up theme song. *This was officially the first song that the lead actress Peyton List recorded professionally. She was only 12 years-old when she recorded the first version. *The song has been mashed up twice in both crossover episodes. The song was mashed up with Spontaneous' theme song Make It Work (We Are Make It Work) and the Babysitter It Up Theme Song. *In the series, Madison wrote the song about the people she lived with (Babysitter Meets Spontaneous). *Madison sang an acoustic version of the song in the series finale (coincidentally called We Are Family). This was the first song she recorded professionally. The song played over flashbacks from the series. **The series finale was named after this song respectfully. *This was the last song featured in the show, being in the final scene. *Peyton re-recorded a new version of the song for the season 3 and 4 opening titles. *An instrumental version of the song can be heard in a few episodes, including Where's Babushka when they were flying on the plane. *It is Madison's ringtone (Bring It On). Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Unrelated to Mamuel